A setting, establishment and maintenance of a minimized noise levels in a work environment is a challenge and need of field engineers today. Examples of sources of noise interference can include ungrounded electrical extension chords, electrical sockets, equipment having a large electrical energy demand, etc. Such noise interference can often interfere with measurement and resolution of electrical signals taking place to conduct studies by processing equipment, or to test, debug, or maintain electrical signal processing equipment.
For example, one environment where noise is a concern can be in a healthcare setting where electrocardiology studies are taking place. Electrocardiogram (ECG) systems can measure small biopotential signals within a person's heart or at the surface of a person's skin. These biopotential signals can range as low as 100 uV, and can be resolvable to as little as 30 uV. For example, Medical Instrumentation—Application and Method by John G. Webster (1988) describes how electrodes can be located on a person (e.g., frontal plane or transverse plane) to track an ECG to be used as a diagnostic tool to examine functioning of the heart.
There is a need for an environment for processing equipment having minimized noise levels that can enhance electrical signal processing performance.